All I want for Christmas
by lilly flower forever
Summary: When Lily Evans overhears Petunia wishing for something on Christmas Eve, how will she make that wish come true?


All I want for Christmas

**Hi! Here is a one-shot for you all to enjoy! Christmas is coming so it's a good time to get into the Christmas spirit, don't you think? Any way this is also my entry for the Diagon Alley Christmas competition. So I hope you like it!**

…**..**

_**Lily's POV**_

It was Christmas Eve, almost 10 o clock. Everyone else was in bed but I couldn't sleep. I was lying on my back staring at the darkened room and listening to the clock slowly tick.

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

I heard a noise from across the room and turned my head. A shadow was moving out of the bed near mine. It was Petunia.

She walked over to the window quietly and knelt down. Although she was whispering I could hear what she was saying, "_I wish, I wish my sister would love me…"_

I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I didn't know she felt that way…

I thought she hated me. After all I go to Hogwarts and she doesn't and she always says I am a freak. She calls me names, she lies to get me in trouble, she tells all her friends I am not normal, all in all she hates me!

But maybe that is just a covering. Maybe she does all that so no one thinks she is a freak too. Maybe my sister really does love me.

I miss the old Petunia Evans. She would always be there for me. She would always play with me.

I remember the last normal Christmas before we found out I was a witch. We had so much fun. But Petunia has changed and I can't do anything about it.

It is not my fault I am magical. I wished Petunia would accept that fact.

But perhaps she thinks that being magical has changed me. Maybe it has. I don't really know.

Petunia stood up again and walked back to her bed. Within minutes she was snoring again. I lay in bed and thought for a minute. Then I smiled I had a great idea!

I sat up carefully and climbed out of bed. I snuck over to my closet and pulled open the door. I sorted through a pile of junk then finally pulled out an empty shoebox. I pulled of the lid and looked inside. I grabbed a piece of paper and tore apiece off.

I looked through my junk again and found an ordinary Muggle pen. I scribbled something on the note with my neatest writing then stuck it to the lid of the box inside.

I picked up a bottle of glitter and tipped it inside. The bottom now had a thin layer of silver sparkles. I smiled, satisfied then blew some around.  
>I gingerly placed the lid back on. I fished around in my closet until I found some silver wrapping paper with sparkly blue roses. It looked very elegant and fancy. I wrapped the box up neatly then found a dark blue ribbon with silver edging. I tied it around the box and tied a bow on top.<p>

I picked the box up carefully then padded softly downstairs to the lounge room, where the Christmas tree had been set up. I thought, with a bit of sadness, how we had set it up.

Petunia and I had refused to talk to each other while doing it, therefore the tree ended up looking like a mess because we had not communicated and did not know what the other was doing. Our parents had to come to the rescue and straighten the tree up.

I placed the box under the tree, in plain site where it would easily be seen by Petunia. I had carried down a silver and blue tag with Petunia's name written on it in fancy swirls. I stuck that on the gift then headed back upstairs. I collapsed into my bed and soon fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING… CHRISTMAS DAY!

I woke early and looked across to the bed near mine. It was empty; Petunia was already up. I quickly threw on a pretty green dress edged with red and rushed downstairs. Petunia was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Hey." I said quietly, so as not to startle her.

She only grunted in return and I sighed. So much for _good _morning.

"You wanna wake mum and dad up?" I asked.

She nodded. "Well come on then!" I giggled grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs to my parent's bedroom.

Luckily she was able to put down her hot chocolate before I knocked it out of her hand. I pulled her up and soon we reached a white door. I pushed it open. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I yelled jumping up onto their bed. They woke up and grumbled. Petunia soon joined me with jumping up and down on their bed. My parents laughed. "All right, we're up. We will be down in a minute."

Petunia and I jumped off the bed and raced back downstairs. My father came down next and my mother came down soon after.

My dad started cooking blueberry pancakes and Petunia and I grinned in delight at each other. When they were finished cooking we all sat at the table and ate them.

I beat my record of seven pancakes today! Petunia didn't quite catch up this time.

Last Christmas she beat me. We do this every Christmas, regardless of if we hate each other even more that year. It's like a tradition.

We then proceeded to the lounge room to open the presents. My dad handed them out. When he came to the blue and silver box he handed it to Petunia but his phone started to ring so he left the room to answer it.

I watched anxiously as Petunia open it. She lifted the lid of the box and frowned. She saw the note on the inside and read it. On one side it said '_All I want for Christmas…' _

On the other said I had written in sparkly blue pen '_Love, Lily.'_

Petunia looked at me. "Lily, there is nothing in it!"

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"_Yes_ there is!"

"Fine. What's in it apart from glitter?!"

"I filled it full with my love for you."

Petunia looked at me shocked.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked.

She nodded and moved over next to me.

I hugged her. "Thanks for being such a great sister." I whispered in her ear.  
>She smiled at me. I think this is gonna be the best Christmas yet…<p>

…**..**

**So, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time! Please feel free to leave a review!**

**Word count: 1128.**


End file.
